orderofbogatyrsfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of Bogatyrs Shattered Skies Colony
'Order of Bogatyrs SS '''is a colony of the Order of Bogatyrs Organisation operating from the infamous Oracle Station in the Shattered Skies Universe Description The Order of Bogatyrs SS colony was founded as a result of the Colonisation and Exploration program of 3016, proposed by Magnus Commendator, Markonius in article 11 of the 3016 Government propositions. The colony's official leader is Markonius, who also holds the position of Magnus Commendator and Minister of Finance in the Order of Bogatyrs. Demographs Ethnicity Human The vast majority of Order of Bogatyrs SS colony is made up of humans who had emigrated from the Order of Bogatyrs home due to the accessible and easy ways of migration during the Colonisation and Exploration program of 3016. The Starside (also known as Shattered Skies) colony, forms an essential part of the Order of Bogatyrs Theocratic empire with 300million humans residing across the territories held by the OOB SS organisation. 60 million of these are ex-GNR, 20 million are ex-Solarian Federation with 220million being pure Bogatyrian. Other races 2.82194848824188% (50,400,000) of the population of the Order of Bogatyrs Theocratic empire are non-humans residing in SS. There are few discriminations towards the other races, however the predominance of an all human government in the Order of Bogatyrs has led to the human race's dominace over the theocracy. Population The total population across all of OOB's territories and holdings is approximately 1.786 billion, with over 350 million residing in the SS Galaxies at present. About 40% of the population have jobs in the engineering and research sectors, working on new ships and developing new mining technologies. 40% are in military service, within OOB's Vindication Fleet and Army. 10% are in the auxilary sector working on the development of the OOB Auxilary Fleet and finding new resource-filled systems. Income The average income for Order of Bogatyrs SS citizens is approx. 60,000noc. (New Order Credits) per annum (This is an equivalent to 60,000,000 Intergalactic Credits). The Order of Bogatyrs has one of the largest mining organisations in the known worlds and the mining industry generates 22% of the GDP of the OOB with the SS colony contributing 12% of all mining incomes. The Order of Bogatyrs miltary is the lowest earned profession within the theocracy, with an average warrior earning around 40,000noc. per annum, however during wartime all military personnel are given a 200% increase for their efforts. Crime The SS Colony is rated 3rd out of all the OOB colonies in terms of Safety Index with a rating of 77.84. This is largely due to the actions of the Order of Bogatyrs Intel Department which have policed the territories of the Order of Bogatyrs effectively. Politics Government The colony's official 'master' is Markonius, also known as Magnus Commendator Markonius. Bogdan, the Grand Master of the OOB and Markonius effectively lead the colony, while of the other ministers, minister Kudosil (head of industry), minister Matt (admiral) and minister DefMunky (head of design) are also active in the Shattered Skies universe. Foreign Relations The Order of Bogatyrs' colonies all run by the same motto: ''Striving for prosperity and enlightenment for all The Order of Bogatyrs has secured political alliances with 11 other organisations as well as affirming already existing pacts with other major factions who also operate on SS such as Trinova Technologies, Aethi Imperium, Khanid Domain, ARCTIC FROST etc. Military The SS colony is no.2 by government military spending out of all the OOB colonies, as the SS colony maintance an medium sized military force in moderate condition. 26% of the Military Operations department staff of the OOB serve in the SS colony. The SS colony's main military branches the OOB Vindication Army and Navy work co-operatively to secure the safety of OOB citizens and to defend other governments across the SS universe. Other branches of the SS Military include the Auxilary Fleet which at present has no official commander. The Order of Bogatyr's military is based almost completely on defensive technologies and manouveres and has officers from battle-hardened forces including Svyataja Rossija, Calderon Republic, Zoom Corporation and the GNR who train and advise OOB military personnel how to best defend and protect the interests of the IG colony. Economy Overview The Order of Bogatyrs SS colony has a very strong economic base holding control of trade on a few specialist productions in the Shattered Skies universe and being one of the three dominant trade powers there. The SS Colony has 50.5% of the economy controlled by private industry, 49.1% controlled by the government and 0.4% controlled by the black market. The economy is mostly fuelled by the mining, agricultural and the shipbuilding industry. The Order of Bogatyrs is a corporatocrative theocracy, and the SS Colony runs on a Meritocratic-capitalist format; privately-owned companies and those controlled by the government are almost equal in size, there is a very small black market sector and all departments have 100% worker satisfaction Tourism Due to the severe anti-migration laws in place, the SS colony receives approx. 50* visitors a week. *Most of these are diplomats, ambassadors or business owners History Category:Colonies Category:Factions Category:History